Weapons
Weapons are the items you use to fight of hostiles in the Zombotron game. ---- List of Weapons of Zombotron 1 ---- * Pistol (8-round): The first weapon in Zombotron 1. Takes two shots to kill a regular zombie. * Shotgun (2-round, 25 Cash): The first purchaseable weapon in Zombotron 1. Kills a zombie with 1 shot usually but has to reload alot. * Gun (16-round, 50 Cash) * Fully automatic with large ammo capacity. Deals decent damage per shot. * Grenade Gun (70 Cash): fourth gun encountered in Zombotron 1. Causes a large explosion. can kill multiple hostiles at once. * Machine Gun (40-round, 90 Cash): Rapid-fire gun. Last gun encountered in Zombotron 1. Bullets do not do much damage one at a time but ammo is easy to get and doesn't have to reload very much. List of Weapons of Zombotron 2 Walther P99 The first weapon you use in the Zombotron 2 game. It can easily headshot Zombies but has low damage. Desert Eagle It is the second weapon you encounter in the Zombotron 2 game. It's damage is equivalent to the sword, but is slightly innacurate. Mossberg 590 This is the only shotgun in Zombotron 2. It has high damage on all enimies encountered, making it useful to keep for the whole game. It can headshot the muscle zombie making it very powerful, but has slow reloading. Sword The Sword is the first and only melee weapon in the Zombotron 2 game. It can kill Zombies in one blow and it has high damage. It also has infinite ammo making it useful if you run out of ammo in your other weapons. Take note that destructible walls that are normally destroyed with explosives can be demolished with weapons as well, so a knife is useful for "digging" through these walls. It is recommended that you keep the sword for the whole game, although there is more than one opportunity to aquire a sword. .357 Magnum The .357 Magnum is a high damage pistol and can easily go for headshots. It can be used effectively against rocket.png|RPG - 7 firing rock.png|A RPG - 7 explosion rock2.png|A RPG - 7 aftermath explosion Robots, Zombies and Spiders. It is highly effective against Robots, but like Mossberg 590, it slow reloading. Milkor MGL The Milkor MGL is an explosive weapon in the Zombotron game. It's ammo bounces off and can be used for ricocheting. H&K MP5 It is the first SMG in Zombotron 2. It is highly effective when fighting with large numbers of enemies and good for headshots. It fires rapid bullets. Flare Gun Flare gun is the first explosive you encounter on Zombotron 2. It can kill multiple enemies and sometimes used by players to jump on higher grounds. It also sticks to the environment or enemies. RPG - 7 RPG - 7 is a explosive heavy weapon in Zombotron 2. It's Flare.png|A Flare Gun firing Flare3.png|A Flare Gun explosion ammo explodes on contact and and great for killing large numbers of enemies. Mac - 11 The Mac-11 is a mid game weapon in Zombotron 2. It is very good for headshots, and fires rapidly making it useful when there are many enemies. AK - 47 The AK - 47 has a 30 round magazine and a pretty fast fire rate. It deals a lot of damage and is the last weapon encountered in zombotron 2 Machine Gun Cost of this weapon is 3500 (ammo 110) has a 60 round magazine and a very fast fire rate. Lot of damage List of Weapons Zombotron 3 Time machine Melee Weapons *Sword *Pickaxe *Shovel Unfortunately none of these actually work. You can pick them up from robots and skelitons.